


Come a little closer, please?

by iznickyerelik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn, reader x various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iznickyerelik/pseuds/iznickyerelik
Summary: Everything was new to Y/N who had moved towns once again. 4th time and counting.Of course, with a new everything comes new people and that's what she was both excited and terrified for. She wanted friends. People to depend on and laugh with.And she most definitely got that. And so much more. She now has to endure situations she thought wouldn't happen to her and complications in her life that apparently come with being liked by a couple different people. From different schools and different friend groups all clashing down----------------------------------------------Y/N x various book. well as much as I can ofc.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Colt Grice/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, nicolo/reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I've hated new starts from the beginning. They weren't my thing and honestly, I doubt they'll ever be. The nervousness of restarting in a new town, with new people and school is something I hate. And tomorrow morning I'm going to have to wake up at 6 am, find my new classes, as well as new people to sit with during lunch break. 

Today though, it's my last day of staying at home given to me in order to prepare both mentally and physically. During the course of this week, I was told by my mother to I should go out and explore the town as well as start getting my supplies ready. I don't have to say that I have put off doing any of that and left it to the last minute. One other tendency I have is to leave all important matter for me to do last minute and stress myself further. 

It's dinnertime by the time I tell my mother I still have stuff I have to buy. I'm helping her out in the kitchen by cutting up cucumbers and tomatoes into thin slices and cubes in order to for me to make a salad. Today's main dish; rice with breaded steak, my sisters favorite. 

"Go get everything you need after dinner then," said my mother, "there's a CVS store a couple minutes from here, I think. And remember to get 2 extra notebooks. I forgot to get your brother some."

"Yes ma'am." was all I said to her before eating the rest of my food as quickly as I could. I didn't want it to get any more dark than it was already by the time I'm done and ready to go. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished getting ready at around 7pm. And although my reason to go to the store was to only get school supplies and maybe a couple snacks, I didn't want possible peers to see me looking all bummy. I had put light makeup on my eyes and a lipstick that would only slightly tint my lips. nothing too much for right now. and today's outfit for the evening was a dark green knitted sweater accompanied with a dark brown skirt. Nothing too fancy, but cute in my opinion.

I grabbed my cross body purse that might not have matched my outfit but I liked so it went where I went as well as my keys and down to town I went. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk there wasn't that eventful. I saw a stray cat lazing around and when I tried to get near it in order to get it to follow me, it ran away. But anyways, I got sidetracked. It didn't take long for me to reach the store. Maybe around, I don't know, 10 or so minutes. 

And as I walked in, the atmosphere there was refreshing. Like the type of refreshing one feels when a store is just the correct amount of big, well lit, and clean--well, to the best of its abilities. After some walking around, I found the stationary aisle. 2 notebooks for my younger brother, and 2 for me as well. As well as a couple led pencils, red, black, and blue pens, a highlighter I prayed wouldn't get lost, and made a mental note to go buy more clothes because this would technically be the first time I didn't have a dress code.

After getting my supplies and tossing everything into my basket, I walked over to the snack section of the store and looked around for possible candidates. There was a small group already there, trying to decide amongst themselves on what to get I supposed. I settled for an arizona green tea drink, hot chips, cheez-its, and a water bottle to wash it all down. And making my way to the counter I stopped by the makeup aisle and gabbed a new chapstick. Cherry tinted. 

"-Cute."

I turned around to see who had said that and heard muffled laughing. "The huddled group that was in the snack aisle," I had thought to myself. 

"Excuse me?" was my turn to say. I'd already noticed that the taller one out of the three had turned his head slightly to avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh! I just said you were kind of cute. I didn't think you'd actually hear me." Once again, he turned away from me, and his cheeks were pink from what I imagined was embarrassment. 

"Oh, um..thank you! That's nice of you to say". I was being honest there, I like having people compliment me. Makes me feel a bit giddy and I appreciated the attention, especially if I liked my outfit for that day. I'll admit, he WAS kinda handsome. 

I paid for my stuff and went to leave the store. And just turning the corner to the store, the other boy who was part of those three I had just interacted with came running to me and handed me a folded piece of paper. 

"From Jean-boy." he winked and ran back inside to the store. My phone was going to be occupied the hand I was gripping the paper with in order to safely get me back home so I placed the note into my purse. 

"Ama I'm home," I called out, "and I got the notebooks you asked for." I left her the bag that contained the notebooks my brother will be using and went up to my room.

I organized everything for me to have easy access to for when I woke up and didn't stress myself any further. Notebooks and a binder in the backpack from last year. My pens and pencils in one of those mini bags that will hold them and got at least a bit of my outfit planned out. It felt like I was in fifth grade the day before a major school event, but it helped out with my anxiety. 

I took a shower, moisturized my face, and brushed my teeth so that I could be ready for tomorrow. I shared a room with my sister who, at the moment, was probably watching TV in the living room so I went off to tell my mother that I'd be going to sleep early in order to catch the bus on time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't forget about the note the kid gave me though. Before actually going to bed, I fished for it in the depths of my bag and retrieved it. Made another mental note to clean it before the end of this week because that thing is filled with papers and receipts. I opened it and it was...

...his phone number. 

Dude actually gave me his phone number. I'm not saying I was bothered by it but, I don't know, I didn't think he'd be the type to just give his number out to whoever. Of course I added him to my contacts but didn't text him. If I do, I wouldn't have any idea if he was the type to text back fast or slow but nonetheless didn't want to text him in fear of having to have a full conversation that would impede my want of sleep. 

I also don't text on messages unless is with family members. I would much rather use Instagram or something. Not snapchat though, I hate it.

I'll eventually see him again though. If he was at that store, then I think he'd live around there and that might mean we might go to the same school. At least I know a couple people already? Do I even know Know them? Does one of them calling me cute, another running up to me in order to give me his number, and the other girl just paying for her food even count as me knowing them? They seem my age. I at least hope we're in some classes together. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yuh first chapter woot woot

I didn't want this story to automatically just ykno,, jump to Y/N meeting everyone and being thrown into a new school. that's way too hectic for me to write tbh. 

anyways. we've already (sorta kinda) met 3 characters which that leaves me to like maybe 10 more think.


	2. Chapter 2

I am late.

Not actually late but I am not finished getting ready yet and it is 6:38am. I wanted to be done by 6:25 at the very latest. That would also have given me enough time to have packed at least a simple lunch. 

It's whatever though, I thought. I will buy school's lunch and pray it tastes alright. 

The school bus is supposed to come at around 6:45. So that would now only give me enough time to use the bathroom and perhaps do slight makeup on the way to the bus stop. My mother will be driving me there since it's about a 5 minute walk there and I wasn't going to do that at 6 in the morning. 

I go wake her up right after finishing using the bathroom so that she can start the car and not blame me if I miss the bus because "I didn't wake her on time". 

Today's outfit includes a brown oversized sweater that would be ok to use with how cold a school got, my favorite shirt that honestly went with anything I put on, and a patterned white skirt. I grab my school bag and normal one-to put my phone, earbuds, and extra cash inside of- and head out the door. Mom will get mad at me if I miss the bus and has to drive me there. 

"What time are you getting home?" She turns to me. I can see that the bus is right around the corner now. Ugly yellow bus. Yak. 

Irritating thoughts start swirling around my head. I hope the kids in there aren't the loud type. I hope that there isn't anyone blasting their music. I hope that I get a good seat and don't have to sit next to someone. I hope that I'm one of the firsts getting picked up and don't have to awkwardly look for a seat.

"I don't know, ma. Probably at around like 2:30 or so." I respond. And as I'm getting ready to leave the car I turn around to look at her and say, "I'll text you when I get out, ok?"

I'm out of the car and on my way to where the bus has stopped for me when I notice I'm not the only one with this stop too. There is another person coming straight to the same bus as me. But I don't feel like racing on who enters first so I'll slow down for them to do so. 

Seems like a guy. Maybe. I don't know it's pretty hard to tell when it's dark and they have a hood over their face. They seem tall though. Maybe taller than me that's for sure. My plan to having them getting there fist didn't work because they just walked too slow so we ended up coming up to the doors at the same time.

jesus christ this is shitty and awkward please go in first.

"Oh I'm sorry you can go in first!" He says. Oh he seems pretty nice. He has a kind voice. 

Yea he seems nice and awkward too. It was the hoodie that made him intimidating. Oh my god thank goodness. I think I would have cried if he yelled at me this early in the morning.

"Thank you.." I feel shy in his presence. It's probably because of how nice he is. I don't think anyone could be this nice this early in the morning to be honest. I step into the bus and begin hunting down an empty seat. I don't want to take too much time because that would make others annoyed. 

I take the first open 3-seater space that I find and place my book-bag next to me. My headphones are already in my ears and I'm hoping I can at least doze off a bit before I actually get to school. That when I feel someone sit down next to my bag. I opened my eyes and saw the dude from earlier placing his bag on top of his lap.

"I hope you don't mind, there just weren't many open seats that would save me from having to have someone right next to me," he smiles. Oh my god his smile is so pretty, "besides you seem nice. I'd like to at least know your name."

I look around to see how many seats are available. All two-seaters are already taken by someone and there are a few 3-seaters left. I think we might be one of the last ones getting picked up. It's a miracle I got a seat this good.

I hope he can't see how flustered I look, "Yea of course no problem. Um, my name is Y/N." I go to give him a handshake. Jesus christ that was the worst thing you could have done. Ew this is awkward now. Please shake my hand sir.

He laughs and takes my hand. "I'm Marco. It's nice to meet you, Y/N." He then turns around and I go back to my dozing off and music.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how much time has passed since then but I get woken up by Marco shaking my shoulder slightly. I got up, fixed my hair a bit, picked up my bag and walked down the bus aisle right behind him quietly thanking him for waking me up.

He nods his head as if to say no problem. "Hey Y/N, you're new right? Come to breakfast with me, please? I can introduce you to some friends and walk you to your first class, yea?"

This is perfect. I get to have breakfast, meet others, and get help in finding my classes with someone who introduced themselves first. I smile and nod at him, hoping that he can feel the genuine gratitude radiating off of me.

"Thanks. Marco. But I hope I'm not intruding on you and your friends," I would feel very bad if they end up not liking me and for Marco to both feel bad for me and embarrassed he brought me in today, "I wouldn't want it to be weird, you know?"

"You literally are no problem Y/N, don't even worry about it, ok? It's not even a big group so I think you'll be fine- just watch out for these particular two, they don't know when to shut up."

I don't say anything after that but follow him to where the cafeteria is. And wow was it big. Definitely bigger than my last school cafeteria that's for sure. I see that there's already people lining up to buy breakfast I still don't know how the menu looks like. Marco brings me to a table in the corner of the room. Not one of the corners at the very far end of the cafeteria, but the corner that's to the right of the front doors.

"Guys, this is Y/N, Y/N this is; Connie, Sasha, and uh, Jean should be here any minute now. The rest of the guys are probably not getting breakfast today."

"Hey, you're that girl Jean thought was cute," It's Sasha who brings it up, "Jean was messaging the group chat that you hadn't texted him yesterday ha."

The bald guy, Connie, is just laughing. Probably remembering how much Jean was flustered yesterday or probably laughing at me for looking embarrassed to be receiving Jean's phone number and being caught not calling him back.

"Yea, Jean was totally bummed yesterday night." It was Connie's turn to speak to Sasha and start gossiping amongst each other about the issue. I looked over at Marco in order to possibly make him understand the situation a bit better. That is, when someone interrupted me just as I was about to start speaking

"TOTALLY bummed, Connie." That sounded very sarcastic 

I turned around. And yup, there he was. The man in flesh and bone. Staring at both Sasha and Connie down. Possibly to try and intimidate them to stop talking. He turned to me and smiled bashfully after both stopped talking and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd actually get to you before I did," he raked his hand through his hair and continued, "anyways, I'm glad Marco got you to sit with us during breakfast. I'm hoping you can join us for lunch too..?"

"Yea of course I'd like to sit with you guys. And if any of you have any of these classes, maybe show me where they are?" I start to unfold my schedule the school sent me and place it on the table for all to see.

After all of them inspected my schedule and talked on who was in the class closest to mine when I wasn't with any of them, Marco decided to speak first. "Ok so, I don't think any of us have any classes first period with you Y/N but I know for a fact that Annie is in that class. You'll like her she's pretty chill."

Then, I see that Sasha stands up after peeking at her phone for a second, "Classes are almost starting, you should eat now if you haven't, Y/N," She picks up her stuff and heads for the door, "I'll see you later ok? I think we have history together which is your last class right?"

I nod to her and say my goodbyes to both Sasha and Connie who have to get to their class on the second floor of the building. So me, Marco, and Jean are the ones remaining.

And after like a minute of both guys talking to each other, Jean took my hand and said, "Come on, I'll show you what we got in store, Y/N." probably referring to the breakfast that I was still waiting on.

"Wait, Jean..! Uh, shouldn't I take her to get breakfast? We can then go both to her science class since my class is the closest to hers. You don't have to wait, I'll meet you in math class."

I don't know what to say at this point. I honestly wouldn't care who goes with me, I'd rather for this thing to hurry up and not be late for my first class. That would not be good. 

"We could all go together then? I'm pretty sure I didn't see either of you eating anything". I tired reasoning with them. Though I'm not very good at it. But they both agree with me and so forth we went to the line that was already kind of empty from people.

"Something quick will have to do today, Y/N. We have like 5 minutes left before class and we still don't know where your locker is. It's ok though you can just lea-"

Marco interrupted Jean on what he was gonna say all of the sudden, catching both me and him by surprise. " You can leave the stuff you won't be using in my locker Y/N! I don't mind at all. It will just be until we know for sure what locker is yours."

"Thanks Marco. But I only brought the essentials with me today so I don't think there's a need for me to use a locker today. But we can look for it towards the end of the day maybe? I think I'll definitely need it tomorrow." 

He nodded and I proceeded to get what I wanted to eat. I didn't want anything too heavy nor too light so I settled on a yogurt. I also bought water to last me the rest of the day. Right on time too because by the time Jean was done paying for his food, the security guards shoo'ed us out saying we'll be late if we don't hurry up.

"Hey I'll see you later Y/N," he waved at me already at a distance from me and Marco. "and don't forget to add my number ok?!" He turned around and ran down the halls, getting scolded by a teacher on his way to his own class.

"I better get you to class, Y/N. I don't want you to be late."

"Yea c'mon let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should make a map on who is in who's class at what time because this might get confusing not having all of the characters be in the same class. 


End file.
